1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the heat setting and destretching of the woven polyester containing, fabric backing material used in a coated abrasive product, such as an endless belt. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved, heat set and destretched and cloth finished woven polyester containing, fabric backing material for a coated abrasive product, a new and improved coated abrasive product incorporating such cloth finished backing material, such as an endless belt, a new and improved method of such heat setting and destretching and cloth finishing, and a new and improved method of making such coated abrasive product incorporating such heat setting and destretching and cloth finishing method.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the accepted way of making a coated abrasive product, and especially an endless belt, involved primarily the use of a woven cotton fabric backing material, and to a lesser degree of woven viscose rayon fabric backing. In either case however, these backing materials inherently are limited in strength, toughness, body retention and base adhesion. Moreover, attempts to incorporate an all thermosetting resin system have resulted in unacceptable embrittlement of the fabric backing, especially cotton.